Twisted Tails
by Sio chan1
Summary: It all started with a simple mission...    DeidaraXoc Sasukexoc


Wolfy: Hey peoples!

Emily: Hey everyone

Wolfy: I'm Princess of wolves3

Emily: And I'm last blue mage

Wolfy/Emily: And welcome to our story!

Wolfy: Here is some explanations

Emily: 1: We are setting this before Shippuuden and before Sasuke leaves

Wolfy: 2: We have introduced the Akatsuki a series early

Emily: 3: We don't care if you don't like it, if you don't like it don't read it

Wolfy: 4: Since we need the Akatsuki for this story that is why we have the Akatsuki in there we are sorry if it is confusing but basically this is efore Sasuke leaves and before Shippuuden so we  
>have Sasuke still here and the Akatsuki.<p>

Emily: You know what I just noticed something.

Wolfy: What?

Emily: We said the same point basically for three and four

Wolfy: And they wont notice

Emily: That isnt very nice

Wolfy: Is it me or do we have a role reversal here normally it is the other way around (read Hitman Host club that we also created together it is on my profile no we are not just trying to advertise it, you just might understand what we mean by role reversal here)

Emily: Anyway onwards and upwards *smiles*

Wolfy: Yup lets do this with then power of youth *guy smile*

Emily: Don't do that you know he freaks me out

Wolfy: Lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A series early<p>

It was ordinary day in the Akatsuki hideout. The base being as dark and devoid of any emotion. Yet sounds of an argument were heard as Deidara was yet again pissing off Emily, while Mari and Sasori watched and tried to break up the fight.

"So Mari how old are you again" Deidara asked.

"F-fifteen" She replied shyly.

Mari was a young girl with waist length snow white hair and deep almond shaped orange eyes that seemed to look into a persons very soul, she short, pale looking and looked far too thin due to her frail for health.

"Sooooo if Emily's 19 than that means that she's a whole 4 years older than you right, un?" the blond stated more than asked. Said girl scowled, she knew where this was going.

"Don't you find it demeaning that this _child_ has such power over you, un" Deidara commented.

It always seemed to be the same. Deidara would take the piss out of the older girl for their family traditions, Mari Monogatatori and Emily Toca where paired together at birth.

You see the Monogatatori clan and the Toca clan had a relationship of bodyguard and protected although it seemed Emily and Mari were more like friends than anything...

"D-Deidara please it isn't very nice to t-talk about Emily that way" Mari stuttered. "We're all friends right? You shouldn't talk to your friends like that..." Mari continued, though it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"This is taking to long." Sasori growled. "I hate to keep people waiting." puppet master said as he looked down at the younger girl. It was about time to gather for lunch, but it seemed that these four would be late.

"If Emily is staying I'm staying I mean uh s-she might not want to go for lunch yet S-Sasori-sama" Mari stated as she looked down at the puppeteer.

Sasori let out a garbled sigh.

"There aren't going to stop." He began glaring at the pair. "At this rate they will be arguing all day." he turned. "So I am leaving."

In some strange way Sasori and Deidara were the closest out of all the Akatsuki to the two as close as one can get in an organization full of criminals. Sasori seem to prefer the shy withdrawn Mari as Deidara seemed to like bothering the louder more outgoing Emily. The latter always seemed to be at eachothers throats.

"O-okay Sasori kun" Mari said before turning, leaving the blonde and the dirty brown haired 'adults' to fight. Although their argument seemed more 'child' like then 'adult' like.

Although most of the fighting was just Deidara teasing the older girl about about the fact that she has to follow a younger girls order. Though, it's not like Mari ever 'ordered' Emily to do anything. She had been the closest to her outside her clan, unless you count Hiro.

**XxXx**

"Wow that w-was really nice today, huh Sasori-sama?" Mari said with a shy smile her orange eyes holding a deep happiness inside them as she smiled.

Though it was fake.

Her smile were rarely genuine anymore.

"Hm" was the puppet reply as they reached the spot where Emily and Deidara were still arguing.

"And what's with your hair color it's dirty brown, but when it's sunny it's fucking red your an indecisive bitch you know that" Deidara smirked making fun of the fact her head had natural red highlights in them.

Emily was 5,7 exactly, her hair usually in an over the shoulder ponytail, with has large maroon eyes and lightly tanned skin, her body was lithe, but with all the proper girlish curves.

She wore the Akatsuki coat and a load of bandages tied around her chest to act as a shirt with a mid thigh length dark blue skirt on top of fish net stockings.

Mari's choice of wardrobe was the complete opposite.

She wore the Akatsuki coat, though the sleeves of the coat were a little too long, with a pair of black shorts and a simple crimson red T-shirt along with a white ribbon with seven bells on them around her neck.

"You bastard!" Emily gritted. "Like you can talk, Blondie!" the maroon eyed girl growled out as her seemingly endless patience snapped.

"E-emily, D-deidara kun please s-stop fighting it isn't very good..." she tried to plead as the fight began to get a bit too...heated for her liking.

Soon kunai's were out and pointed at the others target Mari really didn't like this.

"You two stop it now" she said, but they didn't hear.

She didn't want them to fight.

It was starting to upset her.

Slowly her eye changed into a deep crimson color. Mari rarely ever got pissed but when she did, things got dangerous. Not because of her strength, due to her being so sickly her strength was limited. It was her speed that was an issue.

"You two stop it right now or so help me god I will kill both of you" She growled causing the fight to stop.

Emily saw the anger in her eyes Mari never got pissed unless it was either really stressful, was that time, or she was in a fight.

"Mari you need to calm down, come here a sec" the bodyguard said, but was met with a strong gaze.

"No!" She shouted. "I'm perfectly calm, you two stop fighting and put the kunai away...now!" There was a threatening undertone lying in Mari's words and Emily knew this was not going to be easy.

"Dammit..." The maroon eyed girl cursed. "I have to do to her again"She said with a sigh moving towards the younger girl.

Mari had been born with an illness that was passed down form her grandmother on her fathers side. The disease known as 'Nero Sangue' it wasn't contagious and was only passed by DNA and only infected the women.

The disease infected the persons blood, causing it to slowly eat away at their internal organs and their immune system. As well as some sleeping problems and trouble when eating as the illness can thrive from food if it is given at the wrong time or the wrong type of food. Mari also seemed to get major mood swings when the disease was at it's strongest during each month, they had pinned it to usually around the time of a new moon.

"Hey Blondie." Emily let out. "Make yourself useful and help me out." she demanded.

Deidara scoffed, but none the less gripped the girls arms as she kicked and thrashed around knowing what was coming.

Mari hated causing her guardian trouble like this. She wished people would see the fact that the more they looked after her and watched her every step the more rebellious she would become during the time of the new moon.

Since the girl was restrained Emily carefully took her arm. She knew that if she messed up even the slightest bit Mari would be in bed for months.

The older girl made a small cut on her forearm and ink black blood poured out of the wound. As the blood slowly poured out of the wound the girls eyes returned to their normal orange, but her skin became pale.

Mari's orange eyes closed as she lost more blood. Due to the disease her blood was short on red blood cells. Emily was knew that she couldn't lose a lot of blood. Her maroon eyes stayed concentrated on the small cut. She had to be exact in how much blood she drained.

"How much longer, un?" the blond dragged out. Emily didn't glance at him.

"Just a little longer." she said smiling lightly at the calmly sleeping girl.

She was glad that the girl was getting some rest. She hoped that she would be fine before tonight.

"She was at her limit." The girl said moving some hair out of her face. "You could see it in her eyes the blood was making it's way to her brain and heart" she frowned as she swiftly lifted Mari.

"I'm taking her back to her room" the dirty brunette haired girl said as she started off in the general direction of their room.

**XxxXx**

"I-I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble Emily" Mari said as she stood up she was a little light headed but she didn't mind.

Said girl smiled kindly.

"You know me it was no trouble at all Mari" She said with the kind smile still covering her features failing to hide her internalized worry.

Mari saw it.

The worry in Emily's eyes.

So she smiled.

"That's g-good Emily y-you know I don't like to cause you trouble hehe" Mari laughed as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Emily knew about Mari's smile. The girl had mastered the art when she was very young. She hated being fussed over she felt out of place.

Too important.

"You know Emily that I'm not worth as much as you" she began. "You really shouldn't worry so much" The girl continued as sadness gripped her soul.

It was all because of them.

They ruined everything.

A small bird flitted in through Mari's window and then disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

"Ahh," Emily grinned. "The mission is here" Emily said trying to avoid looking directly at her practically adopted little sister.

Mari took the small scroll that had been revealed from the birds disappearance and she broke the seal on it carefully.

"Y-you will travel to the Leaf, infiltrate and do recon" Mari's shy voice ended with a squeak as she basically summarized in as few words as possible what the scroll said.

"We already have secured places for the both of you" Mari read the bottom of the scroll and then almost as if it knew it had finished being read it erupted in crimson flames.

Numbers appeared through the flames as well as words.

"You will leave immediately" the flame read. "A house has been prepared for the two of you." Emily read "Arrive there by 10.00 tomorrow morning"

The two girls glanced at each other, but immediately began to pack the necessity. Soon they were ready and met at the front gate.

"Are you ready Mari?" Emily asked. "Do you want to ride on my back?" she asked.

The younger girl shook her head.

"N-no..." she frowned. "I can handle myself..." then she disappeared into the surrounding forest.

The older girl sighed but none the less followed.


End file.
